Asteroide contro l'Antartide del 2012
di REDTURTLE ---- Questo articolo tratta di un possibile Asteroide contro l'Antartide del 2012 Secondo il sito di Scarlet Whore , un astronomo avrebbe captato delle immagini di un asteroide largo 800 metri (relativamente piccolo: 1/10-1/100 della massa dell'asteroide che causò il cratere di Chicxolub, che progressivamente portò all'inesorabile estinzione dei dinosauri). Questo asteroide sarebbe stato rilevato con uno speciale telescopio per l'infrarosso "sub-millimetrico" (con specchio primario in argento, di ampiezza 2 metri) tenuto in aria ad alta quota da un pallone-sonda (il telescopio "BLAST"), lanciato dalla base di McMurdo nell'Antartide, che dispone di tre schiere di sensori (bolometro) per tre lunghezze d'onda dell'infrarosso sub-millimetrico (refrigerati ad elio liquido). Sempre secondo lo stesso sito di Scarletwhore esisterebbe una antichissima (> 5000 anni) "stonehenge canadese", nella provincia di Alberta, con un calendario luni-solare (più accurato del nostro attuale Calendario Gregoriano) dove si vede una mappa del nord America nella quale non si trova nulla ad ovest del Cascade Range (montagne a oriente della California), non si vede la Florida, ed esiste un gigantesco canale o golfo che comunica i Grandi Laghi con la Louisiana, coprendo le pianure degli stati centrali vicine al fiume Mississippi. Inoltre la West-Coast USA è molto ristretta, con le superfici di pianura al di sotto dei 70-20 metri per buona parte coperte dal mare, e gli spazi dove attualmente si trovano Boston, Philadelphia, New York, Washington, Raleigh, ecc... occupati da estensioni marine! Canada's Stonehenge Predicts HUGE event Sept 2012. Il calendario luni-solare di questo sito archeologico canadese indicherebbe un evento catastrofico, con estese e durature inondazioni mondiali per il settembre del 2012. canadastonehenge.com Secondo questo sito un asteroide, attualmente sconosciuto, dovrebbe colpire una grandissima massa ghiacciata dell'Antartide, che collasserebbe dopo qualche giorno come un vetro infranto. Questo potrebbe accadere attorno al Settembre del 2012 (in accordo anche con quanto affermato dal sismologo Raffaele Bendandi). Secondo un ignoto politico della Norvegia Adam Kadmon parla del politico norvegese che rivela la costruzione dei rifugi contro la catastrofe causata da Nibiru , i "poteri che esistono e che sanno" starebbero preparando dei "fantomatici rifugi". Questo è stato confermato dai giornalisti Cristoforo Barbato e Luca Scatamburlo e da Leo Zagami (un teorico della cospirazione che si proclama un ex-Illuminato). Anche Papa Giovanni Paolo II, in un intervista rilasciata nella città di Fulda... Nell'ottobre del 1981 la rivista Stimme des Glaubins pubblica un articolo riguardo una domanda posta a Papa Karol Wojtyla da un gruppo di cattolici tedeschi nel novembre 1980. Qui un breve riassunto della domanda posta al Santo Padre Polacco: FATIMA: Terzo Segreto di Fatima MADREDELEUCARISTIA: http://www.madredelleucaristia.it/ita/futuroit.htm Venne chiesto al Santo Padre: “Che cosa ci può dire riguardo al Terzo Segreto di Fatima? Non avrebbe dovuto essere pubblicato nel 1960?” Innalzamento dei mari per scioglimento parziale dei ghiacci dell'Antartide Oltre allo tsunami ci sarebbe un elevazione dei mari di durata qualche anno di circa 20 METRI, e dunque in Italia verranno sommerse le città di Genova, Messina, Napoli, Palermo, Taranto, Trieste,Venezia... In Europa andrebbe sommersa l'intera Olanda (addio ad Amsterdam), ma anche buona parte del Belgio, della Dinamarca, le città di Amburgo, Bordeaux. Anche Liverpool e Londra rischiamo. Negli Stati Uniti d'America risulterebbero sommerse Boston, Los Angeles, Miami, New Orleans, Orlando, New York, San Francisco, ecc... Innalzamento dei fondali marini? Alcuni veggenti come Edgar Cayce, oppure Gordon Michael Scallion presagiscono l'innalzamento di fondali oceanici che attualmente si trovano a migliaia di metri di profondità (Ma spesso i veggenti non sono precisi, esagerano, oppure "confondono realtà future con la pura fantasia"). Non è noto alcun meccanismo scientificamente dimostrato o dimostrabile in via teorica (a parte di una drastica diminuzione della velocità di rotazione della Terra, che per il mancato effetto centrifugo sugli oceani all'Equatore, porterebbe ad un accumulo di acqua nei poli, con conseguente emersione delle lande sottomarine nei Caraibi; attorno all'Indonesia e Papuasia e nel Pacifico centrale) che possa causare l'emersione o la sommersione delle terre di una tale entità. Esistono aree di corteccia terrestre antichissima (i cratoni), come ad esempio nell'ovest degli USA, dove le placche tettoniche hanno scavalcato altre placche e si sono sovrapposte ad aree di formazione di nuova crosta terrestre. Ad esempio il vulcano del parco di Yellowstone si trova al di sotto di una zona apertura della placca sottostante, equivalente a quella delle dorsali vulcaniche centro-oceaniche che si estendono per tutto l'Atlantico, nel Pacifico e nell'Oceano Indiano. Attualmente questa condizione non è presente sotto alcun oceano ed inoltre consiste in processi lentissimi, di durata di milioni di anni. In aree vulcaniche, come in Campania, un lento bradisismo può provocare l'innalzamento dei fondali e la comparsa di monti, montagne o intere provincie, ma sono fenomeni molto limitati. In alcuni luoghi, come nella costa del Cile, la crosta terrestre è sottoposta a enormi tensioni e deformazioni, ad esempio la crosta può assumere un andamento che in sezione è paragonabile ad una "S" adagiata su un fianco. In questa sezione una parte della "S adagiata" da luogo a strette isole montuose, e l'altra invece crea canali o fiordi. Un rilascio di tensione strutturale sotto forma di potentissimo terremoto potrebbe portare i monti a diventare il fondo del mare, e il mare a diventare collina o pianura, ma si tratta sempre di fenomeni limitati. Da dove proverrebbe l'acqua per l'innalzamento dei mari Il 99,99 dell'acqua marina si trova negli oceani e nei mari dove assume un certo livello relativamente costante, che varia con le maree (regolate dalla posizione del Sole e della Luna). Escludendo l'innalzamento dei fondali, l'acqua per l'innalzamento del livello dei mari può provenire soltanto dal permafrost e dai ghiacciai, sia quelli che galleggiano sul mare che quelli che poggiano su rocce continentali come l'Antartide oppure su grosse isole come la Groenlandia. I ghiacciai galleggianti dell'Artico tendono a non superare i 20 metri di altezza, quelli antartici superano i 200 metri di altezza. Quelli su terra sono davvero molto spessi, in Groenlandia si superano in alcuni punti i 1000 metri di profondità, in Antartide si arriva a quasi 2500-3000 metri di ghiacciaio, che formano montagne molto al di sopra del livello dei mari. I più grandi ghiacciai de mondo (come descritti dal sito www.johnstonsarchive.net/environment/waterworld.html ) sono i seguenti tre: * Quello dell'Antartide occidentale (ad ovest della cordigliera antartica), che sfocia sugli oceani Atlantico e Indiano, attraverso la banchisa Ronne Ice Shelf, e che ammonta a circa il 10% del totale dei ghiacciai su terra. * Quello dell'Antartide orientale (ad est della cordigliera antartica), che sfocia sugli oceani Pacifico e Indiano, tramite la banchisa Ross Ice Shelfe che ammonta a circa il 70% del totale dei ghiacciai su terra. * Quello della Groenlandia, che ha un grosso nucleo centrale, profondo più di 1000 metri, e che in buona parte sta cedendo o sciogliendosi in vari ghiacciai minori verso varie direzioni nella Baia di Baffin, nell'Oceano Artico e nell'Oceano Atlantico (circa il 9% dei ghiacciai terrestri). thumb|center|800px|Inventario dei principali ghiacciai del mondo, secondo il sito Johnstonarchives Massimo livello dei mari per scioglimento tutte le calotte: circa 70 metri Dunque è ipotizzabile che per ogni scioglimento del 10% dei ghiacciai il livello di mari e oceani aumenti di circa 7 metri. Nel prossimo paragrafo si considererà la capacità di scioglimento dei ghiacciai da parte di un asteroide con una quantità di energia cinetica pari a quella posseduta dal più grosso frammento della cometa Shoemaker-Levy che colpì Giove. Questo ammonta a circa 60.000 megatoni (pari a circa 1000 volte la più potente bomba all'idrogeno mai detonata, la "Bomba Zar" sovietica). Conseguenze per l'agricoltura L'innalzamento di 20 metri (temporaneo, della durata di qualche anno) sarebbe l'equivalente di 7-10 piani di acqua! Le grandi aree agricole della Terra, le più fertili, corrispondono alle basse aree di pianura. Per questo non ci sarebbe nulla da mangiare per miliardi di persone. L'inondazione universale e la fame universale predette anche da Nostradamus. Questo si accorda anche con quanto riferito da Papa Giovanni Paolo II nell'intervista concessa nella città di Fulda in Germania nel 1978. MADRE DELL'EUCARISTIA: Gravi parole di Giovanni Paolo II sul "prossimo futuro" Conseguenze per la velocità della rotazione della Terra Se definiamo il giorno come equivalente a 24 ore di 3600 secondi ciascuna, l'espansione equatoriale della massa degli oceani provocherebbe un rallentamento della velocità di rotazione della Terra (per il noto effetto fisico della pattinatrice che allarga o restringe le braccia quando compie un cerchio su se stessa), con il giorno che potrebbe diventare più lungo e dunque avremo la "fine dei giorni" nella loro esatta descrizione quantitativa. Secondo Ramotti la "fine del mondo" avverrà nel 2016 Nel 2000, Ottavio Cesare Ramotti, studioso di Nostradamus (tramite metodi di cabala computerizzata), affermava che la "fine del mondo" sarebbe avvenuta nel 2016 (riferito all'autore di quest'articolo nel 2001). Ma questo anno potrebbe essere ricondotto al 2012 se considerato un "anno assoluto" dalla data di nascita di Gesù. Secondo il Padre della Chiesa Clemente Alessandrino lo scarto sarebbe di 2 anni, dunque attualmente ci troveremmo nel vero anno 2013 (scritto in questo articolo nel febbraio 2011). Secondo il cardinale Gianfranco Ravasi per un errore di Dionigi il piccolo il nostro calendario presenta un ritardo valutabile attorno ai 3-4 anni rispetto alla vera data di nascita di Gesù Cristo. E dunque il 2016 di Ramotti (vero anno 2016 dopo Cristo) corrisponderebbe al ''NOSTRO 2012 Cesare Ramotti, basandosi su messaggi kabbalistici di Nostradamus, consigliava di rifugiarsi in "luoghi elevati". Calcolo degli effetti dell'impatto dell'ipotetico asteroide del 2012 Il punto d'impatto è stato calcolato a circa 2000 km a sud delle isole Falkland/Malvinas, nell'Antartide, con epicentro sull'Atlantico settentrionale, esattamente sul Mare di Weddell (è stato scelto questo punto in base a "veggenti" che hanno visto il Sud America e il Nord America semi-distrutti, alterati nella loro geografia, per un aumento del livello del mare di 20 metri). Inoltre un impatto contro il ghiacciaio di "Ross Ice-Shelf" provocherebbe molti meno danni al Sud America, ma molti più danni a livello globale (anche 70 metri d'acqua... Roma che sta a 20 metri s.l.m. sommersa, fatto non previsto dai veggenti!) e colpirebbe molto più catastroficamente le coste dell'Oceano Pacifico. La parte dei calcoli scientifici si basa sulla pagina di elaborazione automatica http://impact.ese.ic.ac.uk/ImpactEffects del sito di astronomia dell'Imperial College di Londra. Sono stati forniti i seguenti parametri iniziali * Energia cinetica prima dell'entrata in atmosfera: 2,51 x 1020 Joules = 60.000 MegaTon di TNT (pari a circa 1000 volte la più potente bomba all'idrogeno mai detonata, la Bomba Zar). * Mediamente un'impatto di questo genere sulla Terra avviene ogni 530.000 anni (circa 2 volte ogni milione di anni) * 800 metri di diametro dell'asteroide (come riferito dal sito) * Velocità d'impatto (relativa rispetto alla Terra) di 25.000 metri/secondo (intermedia tra quella delle comete e asteroidi) * Densità di 3000 grammi/litro (pari a quella di rocce dense, con una piccola quantità di metallo e pochissima acqua). * Impatto contro un fondale marino (o di ghiaccio) profondo 1000 metri (densità di 1kg/litro). * Angolo d'impatto di 45°. * Distanze ipotetiche dell'osservatore: 200 Km, 2000 km, 4000 km, 6000 km, 9000 km e 18.000 km (mezza circonferenza terrestre). Sono stati calcolati i seguenti parametri derivati A 200 KM DI DISTANZA (Mare di Weddel, Isola di James Ross ?) Sintesi: il maggiore effetto distruttivo sarà paragonabile a quello di una ultra-potente bomba all'idrogeno seguita da un'onda marina alta 40-100 metri. ; Sfera incandescente e radiazione termica * Raggio visibile della palla di fuoco: 9,41 km (massimo 0,506 secondi dopo l'impatto) * A 200 km la palla di fuoco appare a un osservatore 10,7 volte più larga rispetto al Sole * Esposizione termica: 2,02 x 106 Joules/m2 (per una durata di: 2,72 minuti) * Flusso radiante (rispetto al Sole): 12,4 volte * Effetti della Radiazione Termica: ** Ustioni di secondo grado nelle parti del corpo esposte (anche con vestiti trasparenti) ** Gli alberi decidui si incendiano ;Air blast * Lo spostamento d'aria arriverà circa 10,1 minuti dopo l'impatto. * Sovrappressione: 25.700 Pa = 0,257 bars = 3,65 psi * Massima velocità del vento: 54,8 m/s = 123 mph > Quasi 200 km/h * Intensità del suono: 88 dB (come il traffico molto pesante o nelle piste aeroportuali) * Descrizione del danno: Le pareti interne di edifici con paratie in legno saranno distrutte. Tetto molto danneggiato o asportato di netto. Finestre in vetro in frantumi, serrande e imposte asportate. Oggetti leggeri sparati come proiettili (meno grave di un uragano). * Circa il 30 percento degli alberi saranno abbattuti, i restanti perderanno le foglie e alcuni rami. ; Terremoto * Nell'epicentro sottomarino, forza non quantificabile (si forma cratere profondo 500 metri e largo 10-15 km) * A 200 km il terremoto ha una potenza di 7,3 nella Scala Richter (così poco ?) * A 200 km il terremoto ha forza VII nella scala Mercalli: danno non strutturale negli edifici di buona progettazione antisismica; da lieve a moderato danno strutturale in edifici ben costruiti secondo criteri ordinari; danno strutturale (con crollo o necessità di abbattimento) in edifici malamente costruiti oppure con una progettazione errata (in bilico, su terreni di diversa consistenza, vicini a frane, ecc.); alcuni camini rotti. ;Tsunami * a 200 km di distanza le onde generate dallo tsunami arrivano circa 33,9 minuti dopo l'impatto. * a 200 km le onde causate dallo Tsunami variano in altezza tra i 41,8 e 83,7 metri. A 2000 KM DI DISTANZA (Isole Malvinas a meno di 2000 km, Rio Gallegos a circa 2000 Km) Sintesi: l'evento più distruttivo è un onda marina alta tra i 4,2 e i 8,4 metri che giunge 5 ore dopo l'impatto ; La sfera incandescente NON è visibile! ; Sisma * La principale scossa sismica arriverà circa 6,67 minuti dopo l'impatto. * Magnitudine nella Scala Richter: 7,3 nell'EPICENTRO? * Nella Scala Mercalli: a 2000 km una scossa molto lieve, nessun danno. * L'equipaggiamento sismico potrà rilevare il terremoto. ; Ejecta * Una densa nube di polvere finissima (che rende scuro il giorno) giunge 12,7 minuti circa dopo l'impatto. * Si tratta di polvere fine con piccoli frammenti occasionali (spessi meno di 0,1 mm) ; Air Blast * Lo spostamento d'aria arriverà circa 1,68 ore dopo l'impatto. * Picco di sovrappressione: 1130 Pa = 0,0113 bars = 0,161 psi * Massima velocità del vento: 2,66 m/s = 5,95 mph = quasi 10 km/h * Intensità del rumore: 61 dB (come nel traffico pesante) ; Onda di Tsunami * Nel raggio di 2000 km lo tsunami generato dall'impatto giunge circa 5,6 ore dopo l'impatto. * Nel raggio di 2000 km l'altezza delle onde dello tsunami: varia tra i 4,2 e i 8,4 metri. A 4000 KM DI DISTANZA (Buenos Aires e Montevideo a circa 3500 km, Curitiba a circa 4500 km Rio de Janeiro a circa 5000 km) Sintesi: l'evento più distruttivo è un onda marina alta tra i 2 e i 5 metri che arriva 11 ore dopo l'impatto ; La sfera incandescente NON è visibile! ; Sisma * La principale scossa sismica arriverà circa 13,3 minuti dopo l'impatto. * Nella Scala Mercalli: a 4000 km una scossa molto lieve, nessun danno. * L'equipaggiamento sismico potrà rilevare il terremoto. ; Air Blast * Lo spostamento d'aria arriverà circa 3,37 ore dopo l'impatto. * Picco di sovrappressione: 545 Pa = 0,00545 bars = 0,0773 psi * Massima velocità del vento: 1.28 m/s = 2.86 mph = circa 3,5 km/h * Intensità del rumore: 55 dB (come nel normale traffico) ; Ejecta * Arriva poca polvere, paragonabile a quella che si diluirà nell'intera atmosfera. * Enorme quantità di goccioline d'acqua condensate. ; Onda di Tsunami * Nel raggio di 4000 km lo tsunami generato dall'impatto giunge circa 11,3 ore dopo l'impatto. * Nel raggio di 4000 km l'altezza delle onde dello tsunami: varia tra i 2,1 e i 4,2 metri. A 6000 KM DI DISTANZA (Brasile centrale: Brasilia, Salvador; Amazzonia della Bolivia e Perù) Sintesi: l'evento più distruttivo è un onda marina alta tra i 1,4 e i 2,8 metri che giunge 16,9 ore dopo l'impatto ; La sfera incandescente NON è visibile! ; Sisma * La principale scossa sismica arriverà circa 20 minuti dopo l'impatto. * Nella Scala Mercalli: a 6000 km nessun particolare effetto. * L'equipaggiamento sismico potrà rilevare il terremoto. ; Onda di Tsunami * Nel raggio di 6000 km lo tsunami generato dall'impatto giunge circa 16,9 ore dopo l'impatto. * Nel raggio di 6000 km l'altezza delle onde dello tsunami: varia tra i 1,4 e i 2,8 metri. ; Ejecta * Arriva poca polvere, paragonabile a quella che si diluirà nell'intera atmosfera. * Goccioline di vapor d'acqua condensato ; Air Blast * Lo spostamento d'aria arriverà circa 5,05 ore dopo l'impatto. * Picco di sovrappressione: 359 Pa = 0,00359 bars = 0,051 psi * Massima velocità del vento: 0,845 m/s = 1,89 mph = circa 3 km/h * Intensità del rumore: 51 dB (traffico pesante) A 9000 KM DI DISTANZA (1/4 Circonferenza terrestre: Colombia, Venezuela, Caraibi; Sud Africa) Sintesi: l'evento più distruttivo è un onda marina alta tra i 0,95 e i 2 metri che arriva 1 giorno (25,4 ore) dopo l'impatto. ; La sfera incandescente NON è visibile! ; Sisma * La principale scossa sismica arriverà circa 30 minuti dopo l'impatto. * Nella Scala Mercalli: Nessun effetto sugli edifici. * L'equipaggiamento sismico potrà rilevare il terremoto. ; Ejecta * Arriva poca polvere, paragonabile a quella che si diluirà nell'intera atmosfera. Molte goccioline d'acqua. ; Onda di Tsunami * Nel raggio di 9000 km lo tsunami generato dall'impatto giunge circa 25,4 ore dopo l'impatto. * Nel raggio di 9000 km l'altezza delle onde dello tsunami: varia tra i 0,95 e i 2 metri. ; Air blast * Lo spostamento d'aria arriverà circa 7,58 ore dopo l'impatto. * Picco di sovrappressione: 238 Pa = 0,00238 bars = 0,0337 psi * Massima velocità del vento: 0,660 m/s = 1,25 mph = circa 2 km/h * Intensità del rumore: 48 dB (facilmente udibile) A 18.000 KM DI DISTANZA Sintesi: larghissima onda marina alta 1 metro (variante a seconda della geografia, di diametro circa 38.000 km), che arriva dopo 2 giorni (50,8 ore) a nord dell'equatore sugli USA (Florida, East Coast, Texas); Africa del Nord; nell'Oceano Indiano a sud dell'India e sull'ovest dell'Australia. ; Ejecta * Il "fallout" è dominato da vapore d'acqua condensato (goccioline d'acqua) sollevato dal proiettile ; Sisma * La principale scossa sismica arriverà circa 60 minuti dopo l'impatto. * Nella Scala Mercalli: a 18000 km = ZERO. * L'equipaggiamento sismico potrà rilevare il terremoto. ; Onda di Tsunami * Nel raggio di 18000 km lo tsunami generato dall'impatto giunge circa 50,8 ore dopo l'impatto. * Nel raggio di 18000 km l'altezza delle onde dello tsunami: varia tra mezzo e un metro d'altezza ; Air Blast (all'equatore) * Lo spostamento d'aria arriverà circa 15,2 ore dopo l'impatto. * Picco di sovrappressione: 118 Pa = 0,00118 bars = 0,0168 psi * Massima velocità del vento: 0,278 m/s = quasi 1 km/h (durerà qualche ora) * Intensità del rumore: 41 dB (facilmente udibile) Effetti a livello globale * L'Asteroide è predetto anche da Nostradamus nella quartina I.84 (forse la data del 2012 è fornita nella quartina I.48 "20 anni dopo la fine del regno/colonizzazione della Luna (nel 1972) e altri 7000 anni/giorni dopo") Secondo alcuni autori nella "Lettera di Nostradamus al figlio Cesare" Nostradamus lo associa ad estese inondazioni mondiali (un nuovo Diluvio Universale) e a una "fame universale" che "costringerà le madri a staccare i neonati dai loro seni". * Molto probabili i "Tre giorni di buio" predetti da vari veggenti. * Non si conosce la possibilità che vengano generati "terremoti a cascata", come predetto da Raffaele Bendandi per il 2012. * Per la ionizzazione dell'atmosfera sono sicuri gli effetti a tipo EMP: distrutte a livello mondiale apparecchiature radio, elettriche, telefoni, generatori, satelliti, ecc. * Piogge incessanti, un nuovo Diluvio universale... ma l'Iran, il Kazakhistan, la penisola Araba, il Sahara si riempiono di foreste lussureggianti. * In effetti la città di Astana in Kazakhistan è stata definita la "nuova capitale" del New World Order (ricordiamo la moderna piramide nera in vetro e acciaio, e altre amenità del genere). Questa città potrebbe trovarsi all'interno di una pianura verdissima, non si capisce se con un clima più caldo sub-tropicale (come sosteneva Rasputin) oppure più freddo, del tipo temperato-boreale. * Scioglimento parziale del ghiacciaio Edith Ronne... progressivo scioglimento e scivolamento in mare... fino a 20 metri di aumento dei livelli degli oceani. * A livello globale nel breve periodo diminuiscono le temperature soprattutto nell'emisfero sud, perché grandi masse di ghiaccio antartico ultra-freddo si spostano verso nord riflettendo la radiazione solare. Dopo qualche anno gli oceani cominciano a ritirarsi per la nuova glaciazione. In qualche decennio di una breve era glaciale le temperature risalgono... il Sahara rimane un luogo molto fertile (con un clima simile a quello degli Stati Uniti meridionali e dell'Amazzonia) per molti secoli. * Gli Stati Uniti d'America sono il paese più colpito (molte città importanti collocate sulla riva degli oceani). Inoltre lo stato di egoismo, la diffusione capillare delle armi da fuoco e la disgregazione dell'identità nazionale porta questo stato pluri-nazionale, multi-razzaile e politeista alla II guerra civile americana. * L'Australia in parte viene allagata, ma cessa di essere un deserto e acquista estensioni di foresta lussureggiante. * Il Canada, la Scandinavia e la Siberia spariscono sotto centinaia di metri di neve, ghiacciai morrenici e "ghiacci eterni". * La Russia si fonde nuovamente con il Kazakistan, abbandonando il cristianesimo, accettando come capitale Astana e anche una nuova religione unificante. * In Italia vari veggenti hanno visualizzato "Iceberg a San Remo" (che nel primo millennio sono stati raccontati dagli storici). * Probabilmente il mondo assomiglierà alla mappa disegnata da Ashton Pitre (Disastro totale in USA: Florida sotto l'oceano Atlantico, valle della California invasa dalle acque del Pacifico, centro delle Rocky Mountains con laghi glaciali, valle del Mississipi perennemente innondata); centro dell'Amazzonia sommerso, acque penetrano in Africa per concentrarsi nella Rift Valley; delta e valle del Nilo allagati; bassopiani del mondo allagati in generale (Indo, Gange, fiume Giallo, ecc). Liquidato come "burla internet" dal sito della University of British Columbia Molto rapidamente l'University of British Columbia ha liquidato la faccenda come uno scherzo, sottolineando l'impossibilità di tracciare il luogo dell'impatto con la precisione dichiarata nella bufala. Don't Be Fooled by The Latest Web Hoax 650px|BLAST - Asteroid to strike Antarctic in 2012 - Hoax Note Fonti dell'articolo * Huge Asteroid will hit Antarctica in 2012 (Scarletwhore) * Canada’s Stonehenge Predicts HUGE event Sept 2012 (Scarletwhore) * Per il calcolo di potenze ed effetti: impact.ese.ic.ac.uk/ImpactEffects (Sito del Imperial College London e della Purdue University) Voci correlate * Cronologia degli impatti astronomici sulla Terra * Fine del mondo * Impatto astronomico * Secretum Omega * Scioglimento dei ghiacciai della Groenlandia Collegamenti esterni * Impatto astronomico (articolo su Wikipedia) * Diluvi ciclici ogni 11.000 anni, previsti dagli antichi greci (Esiodo) * Asteroide 2011 CQ1 Categoria:Catastrofi dopo il 2000 Categoria:Profezie Categoria:Astronomia